THE SISTERHOOD
by SidQuinntana
Summary: G!P Quinn, G!P Brittany, G!P Rachel, subSantana, ...I want to join this frat. Deciding not to join may have social consequences. Only one last challenge...
1. Chapter 1

**warning: smut. anal, oral, dirty talk, rough, dp, tp,**

 **G!P Quinn, G!P Brittany, G!P Rachel, subSantana**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok..., English is not my first language... as you may have already guessed,**_ _ **grammar is probably terrifying sooooo... sorry?**_

* * *

 ** _I know you hate me but I'm back. I've changed my mind a little about how to do this story ...longer chapters, (s'not cool to need to press 'next' chapter with just one hand available, hahaha )  
_**

* * *

 **SANTANA's POV**

 _...Ok, ...I have no idea what 's going on here..._

 _...calm down Santana, you can not look like a scared little girl..._

I just have been called to go to the frat house, just one last challenge left for me before becoming a 'frat girl',

 _...becoming one of them..._

Before today there were other challenges; I had to stand perfectly still three hours during a party, wearing a soaked white shirt, and smiling while I was surrounded by a gaggle of guys drooling...; by the next challenge, I had to steal a smelly pet of a rival sorority...,

 _...but here we are, finally, just one last challenge S..._

This is my first year of college and this is the coolest sisterhood around the campus, the sexiest girls live in this house and **I want to live here**.

From what I 've heard this is a special fraternity, different from the rest although no one knows what goes on in here, everything is kept secret; but I do know that people respect and envy these girls. Some of the most important women of the country were living here .

From the beginning, this place is different because instead of having just one president there are three sorority presidents and these three chics have the same power.

It is said that they do not usually speak with first year's sisters, but that we should fulfill every one of their whims and ensure that they are happy; if they are happy, the whole sisterhood is happy.

I hear a fake cough and I come back to reality forgetting my thoughts,

 _...ok, here we go..._

All the girls are standing holding a lighted candle, forming a human corridor to the living room.

I walk slowly looking at their faces, I'm the only rookie in here right now, I don't know if I'm the only one who has overcome the other challenges or if this last test will be done separately to each one of us. I don't care really.

I came down the hall and in front of me are the three presidents, standing, looking me up and down with a strange look. I suddenly feel intimidated.

I refuse to let them think I'm weak so I looked up, looking at them in the eye;

I had seen them a few times before but never so close, they look like two tall blond goddesses, and a tiny brown chic: Quinn , Brittany and Rachel,

 _...I would have no problem with any of them come into my room at night..._

 _...Rachel has something special even though she is not my type, she has confidence...,_

 _...it's sexy..._

The others are already around us in a circle, everyone is silent. It's late and the light is dim, only enlightens the candlelight,

Suddenly Quinn, in the middle, says something finally,

 _-"Undress ... ",_ she says firmly. My eyebrows shoot up,

 _\- "sorry?..."_ , I reply after a moment of shock. I look at the other girls in the room but none seem surprised, I would say they are waiting me to do so.

Then Rachel talks,

 _\- "Santana..., right?... "_ she asks me with disdain, like she was wasting her time. I just nod, _" ...listen..., this frat is... say... unique, we have to maintain a level..., as you well understand..."_ _,_ then she points out the other presidents as she continues speaking, _" ...Quinn, Britt and I take care of deciding which girls reach that level...",_

I don't speak, I don't move either..., I 'm still wondering if this is a joke I guess,

 _\- "Oohh ..., come on!, ... take off your clothes!",_ says Brittany doing a funny pout, _"...I wanna see what's under there..."_ she smiles as daydreaming, it almost makes me smile too,

 _...maybe I get lucky, maybe one of them will end up in my bed after all..._

 _...ok..., who cares?..._

 _...what if I naked?, I'm sure I'm the hottest bitch of the girls who have come in here; if this is the test, you are 'in', Santana..._

I start to take off my jacket slowly and their eyes confirm that it is not a joke, they are really expecting me to undress.

I try to relax and I throw my jacket on the ground, I roll my eyes when I see how suddenly one of the girls breaks the circle and catch the jacket, then she goes back to her place with it in hand.

 _...this begins to look like a ritual sacrifice of a bad 90's movie... but I don't care, I am determined, I will join this sorority..._

 _...Santana López does not fail..._

I take off my shoes using only the feets; I begin to take off my jeans while I watch another girl quickly pick up my shoes. No one stop looking at me and nobody says nothing.

 _...crazy bitches..._

 _...this better be worth it..._

I slide my shirt over my head and I throw it to the face of the girl who would have the turn to take it.

 _...ok, done..._

 _...here I am, ...in underwear..._

 _...hhmmm..., I'm glad I put on this set of black lingerie this morning..._

 _-"...sooo... hot...",_ I hear Brittany say in a whisper. She is smiling shamelessly at me so I just wink at her.

 _...Oooh yeap, at least I will have my way with her..._

I look at them with a smirk of superiority, I know they like what they see; but then, Quinn tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, still looking at me... and just like that, time freezes. She is **so** sexy. I can't help but look at her eyes,

 _...and those lips..._

 _...it gets too hot in here..._

 _...oohhggg..., fuck!..._

 _...'as God is my witness', i'm going to sleep with this 'hazel eyes bitch' at some point of my college years too..., noted..._

Quinn takes a few steps forward and now she is right in front of me, biting her lip; I can't breath..., I can't think straight..., I can't unhook my eyes of hers, neither when I suddently feel her hand rest on the side of my neck; her silky fingers slide down against my naked skin, slowly,

 _...focus! Santana..._

I know she is playing with me. I remember to breath and the new air in my lungs wakes me up, that's when i realize the two others girls standing by my sides, close to me.

I can tell the sharp weakness on my knees by the feeling of two new pairs of hands on my body. Britt and Rachel caress my back and my abs while Quinn is still busy with the exposed skin of my breast.

I'm still speechless, all the sisters remain silent without losing attention to what's going on.

I take a deep breath. This three sluts are making me fucking horny, and it's very frustrating; I don't know yet if this is the begining of some kind of hazing, or of a fucking porn movie!, and twenty cheerleaders watching the performance doesn't help either,

All this hands on me are making me feel drugged, I'm melting,

 _...God!, this feels good!..._

 _...If this wasn't some kind of test I would rip off their clothes with my hands right now..._

 _-"... we mean... naked...",_ Rachel whispers in my ear as she unclasp my bra in a quick motion,

 _...what the fuck!..._

I can't resist when Quinn grabs the piece and takes it by my arms, slowly. An overwhelming smile appears on her face when she turns to throw my bra to another girl before looking at me again.

Hands still on me, the three girls are staring at my tits right now and it feels weird that I don't care about anyone else in this room,

Just when I thought nothing could surprise me anymore, Quinn cupped my face tenderly and I swallowed in anticipation, she looked down at me for a moment longer in silence before I felt her lips on my own; she kissed me softly and I can't help but kissing her back,

But she pull apart not allowing me to deepen the kiss,

 _...bitch..._

I feel like I'm waiting for someone to take me off my panties, and then I get mad because I remenber what is really happening.

 _...they are just checking that I meet the requirements..._

 _...very thoroughly..._

From nowhere, Brittany grabs my neck hard and kisses me; soft lips pressing roughly against my own; I have no time to think, her tongue is already caressing my teeth,

 _-"mmmnnhh...",_ a moan escapes from my lips,

 _...shit!, all this is crazy, I'm losing control..._

But like Quinn did before, Brittany pulls away from me and again I almost pathetically stretch my neck trying to keep the contact.

 _-"I think you are gonna enjoing this...",_ says Rachel from behind me, her voice sounds sexy,

I turn my head and look at the small brunette on my other side assuming I owe her a kiss. Instead of force me against her, Rachel smiles while her fingers appears on my nipple and she pinch me mischievously, the effect is just the same: I rush to kiss her,

 _ **...best - frat - ever...**_

Her tongue touches my palate and it feels amazing, I turn my whole body to the brunette and I push my breast against her, her fingers still playing hard on my nipple. Rachel bites my upper lip and a electrical feeling through my skin makes me shudder.

 **Me:** _"mmhhhnn...",_ and again, the only sound I can hear in the room is my own moan,

I notice a pressure on my leg but I ignore it, I try to focus on the kiss when abruptly Rachel comes off of me.

 _...what the fuck!..._

I'm about to tell them to go to hell and then going to my room to finish the job.

 **Quinn:** _"heeey, baby..., don't be mad...",_ says in the sweetest tone. They can tell the frustration on my face.

Then she grabs my waist to put me in front of her again and leans over to kiss my neck slowly, wet kisses suddenly run on my jugular and I can't help but close my eyes. There are hands caressing my ass, my chest, all over my skin, and I have no idea which one of them is who,

And then, just for a second, I remember all the bitches around us,

 _...seriously, how far will we get?..._

Rachel and Britt rub their bodies against mine, one on each side, and then they caught each of my ears with their teeth and tongues. And It feels SO good.

I force myself to open my eyes and look at the girls around us wondering if all of them have gone through this. I shudder again and I have to control the strength on my knees as I feel Quinn's tongue drawing circles on one of my nipples,

 _...Oh!, my God!..._

I get even more distracted when I feel another strange pressure on each of my thighs, and then I realize,

 _...FUCK!..., FUCK!, FUCK!..._

 _...they are wearing fucking strap-ons?!..._

 _...damn!, that's all that can be..._

Suddenly I notice moisture in the only piece of clothing I'm wearing. I´m getting wet already and I can't help it. It still amazes me sometimes. _Yup, I am such a slut._

But I am not gonna tell them that, so,

 **Me:** _"fucking freaks...",_ was my answer, a mocking smile tries to hide my turn on.

 **Britt:** _"you have no idea babe...",_ she says playfully before grabbing my hand and squeeze it against her crotch. Then Rachel catch my other hand and I realize that they have subtly immobilized me.

 _...men!, they are HUGES!..._

I try to calm my breath. They are wearing thin fabric pants and I'm touching their rock hard fake penises through it. Judging by their faces, it seems that they are enjoying it.

Quinn grabs my chin to make eye contact. Intense seconds of silence.

 **Quinn:** _"...you think you're ready for this?",_ she ask me without hesitation.

 _...Damn!, she is so sexy..._

 **Me:** _"What is 'this'?",_ was my dumb line. I can´t blame me, I´m not sure about anything right now.

Brittany and Rachel released my hands and returned to stand beside Quinn. The three girls are in front of me again, looking at my almost naked body. Now I can also see clearly the big bulges in their pants.

 **Rachel:** _"...us",_ says the petite brunette as she takes off her shirt. Quinn and Britt do the same while waiting for me to say something, but I have no words.

They are not wearing bras.

Three pairs of perfect tits clouding my mind as I start to salivate. This could be the weirdest and the **hottest** thing ever happened to me,

 **Me:** _"What about them?",_ I ask almost shyly referring to the other girls.

 **Britt:** _"Don´t worry babe, we don't like to share..., girls!",_ she says firmly and immediately after that, all the girls put the candles on the floor and they left the room, _"...they are only here for the ceremonial opening...",_ she says the last word with her eyes fixed on my legs and a smirk on her face.

 **Quinn:** _"they love candles..., you'll get used to it if you stay in the house",_ says with a chuckle, her hand rubbing her own crotch,

 **Britt** _ **:**_ _"I like candles too..., ...I_ _ **loove**_ _to play with hot wax...",_ her eyes fixed on me.

 _...Ohh my..., can't wait to play that game with her..._

 **Rachel:** _"Sooo... what do you say baby?, You think you have the skills to pass this test?",_ she asks winking at me.

I Can't think straight. It's just the four of us in the room. Braless.

 _...God!, this is really happening..._

 _...I´m so horny right now..._

I want to do it.

 **Me:** _"Ok",_ I say nervously,

 **Britt:** _"Yes!, I´m going to love having her in the house...",_ the blonde whispers, rather talking to herself.

 **Quinn: "** _Are you sure?",_ she ask me arching an eyebrow but I don't reply, I just nod.

 _...C´mon!, please!, I need someone's tongue on me_ _ **now!**_ _..._

Without anyone else demanding anything more from me, I take off my panties, slowly and sensual,

 **Quinn:** _"Ohh yeah, good girl...",_ says as she is pinching her own nipples and making me gulp. _"...now ...rub your clit baby...",_

 **Me:** _"W-what?",_ I whisper. It takes me by surprise,

Quinn takes a step towards me and stretched her hand to lay it on my crotch.

 **Me:** _"mmhh...",_ I gasp. Her fingers pressed against my clit and begin to move slowly,

 **Quinn:** _"I said..._ _rub - your - clit_ _babe..., trust me, you are gonna need it...",_ she speaks to me with her lips two inches away from mines. I´m almost about to cum just by feeling her touch and looking at her intense gaze. She then takes my hand and replaced her own with it. She press my fingers against my most sensitive spot.

 **Me:** _"uummhh..."_

And at that moment I decided to just stop thinking,

...

 _ **nobody´s POV**_

Santana is getting carried away by the intensity of the moment, unabashedly enjoying her own touch. She bites her lower lip while her free hand grabs one of her breasts, she squeezes it, _"...oommhhh..."_. The three presidents remain few seconds looking at her, listening to the latina's muffled moans, _"...mmmMMMHHH..."_

Quinn is sucking her own fingers enjoying the latina's taste, _"so good...",_ she groans,

 _-"such a beautiful vision"_ , Rachel mutters while rubbing her hard big cock through the fabric,

- _"ok..., you are gonna love this, baby_ ", says Brittany as she starts to pull down her pants, the other two girls at her side do the same. Santana does not stop looking at them.

In a few seconds the three girls are completely naked and San suddenly freezes, obviously, _"fuck!"_ she says, the cocks are real, .. **.as in REAL** , and they are huges!.

They are prouds of their enormous stiff cocks and Santana is surprised by her own self , she is even wetter right now.

 _-"Ooh, why did you stop touching you, babe?",_ Rachel ask smirking, _"...maybe you would prefer to play with this better...?"_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **I know, you still hate me, ah?, ...VOLVERÉ PRONTO!**_


End file.
